Bedtime Stories
by SookSouli
Summary: Formally titled KxF Pop Queen Collection. Oneshots based on Madonna songs: 3 What it feels like for a girl Please read the warnings! You might be O.o this time. KuroxFai. Enjoy!
1. Vogue

Vogue

This time was much better than the last country they had stayed in, Kurogane mused. This one rained, certainly, the majority of the time - like the last country - but at least this time, they had much better accomodation: an almost luxurious small cottage with a roaring fire in many of the rooms, comfortable beds, chairs and working facilities. It was a very positive change. Not that this mattered to the weather-toughened ninja - luxury meant nothing to him - he may as well have been in a damp cave somewhere in Siberia for all he cared.

He sank into the soft, thick chair and sighed as the flow of warmth from the fire wafted over him. The kids and the manjuu-bun had gone to bed a while ago and Kurogane was left to enjoy the wonderful comfo- Ah...the greatness of being alone and free to...meditate - which he would be just as happy to do, of course, in a cave in Siberia. He was just starting to slip into a gentle slumber in front of the fire when the door blasted open and a terrible, freezing gust of wind blew in.

"What the hell!" He grabbed his sword that was at the edge of the chair and unsheathed it.

"Kuro-puff, why would you pull your sword out on me?" Kurogane growled and sheathed his sword again. He looked at the stupid mage who had just come in.

"Do you know what time it is? Where have you been anyway? Getting drunk?" Fai certainly did look a mess, his skin was extremely pale, his cheeks and nose a bright red. Hair soaked against his scalp, clothes soaked through, he was shivering and holding a bag.

"Don't be silly, Kuro-chip!" He waved a hand carelessly, "I was shopping for clothes, but as you can see there's a storm. I got caught in it." He grinned.

"Right."

Fai dropped the bag and Kurogane decided to head to their bedroom when he heard a wail "Oh, noo!"

"What is it, fool mage?"

"My clothes, Kuro-rin...they all got soaked and I can't wear what I'm wearing _now, _I'll catch a cold." A pregnant pause followed this revelation. "Kuro-quack...?"

"Not a chance." the ninja said sternly. "It's your own fault you went out in the storm. Borrow someone else's clothes!"

Fai smirked, a sly cat girn that made Kurogane suddenly want to flee the room because that grin went nothing but torment for him. "But surely...Kuro-chi wouldn't want shivering little Fai-chan to walk around _naked_ now, would he?"

Kurogane was confronted with the image of a shivering, naked Fai who just _desperatly needed_ Kurogane to come warm him up. He felt like slapping himself, but instead he grunted, his face passive, unchanged except for a slight twitch at his eye. "And I most certainly couldn't wear Syaoran or Sakura's clothes, could I?"

This time, I slightly more disturbing image of Fai in Sakura's weird desert clothing popped into his mind.

"Goddamn mage...fine."

"Waai! Kuro-ruff is my hero."

"Stop the goddamn name calling now, stupid." Fai responded with a light laugh.

After they entered the shared bedroom, he couldn't take his eyes from Fai; after all, the clothes that were handed to him were being used as some sort of strip tease. Fai began to get unchanged, the wet, skin-tight clothing being stripped from his body slowly and dropped to the floor. Kurogane _knew_ that she shouldn't be looking at Fai when he was changing, but he could hardly stop himself. Damn that bastard to hell, he was doing this on purpose!

The only light in the room came from the crackling fire, creating somewhat surreal glows and shadows on them both. That lithe, pale body moving fluidly, the wet hair being shook after a towel dry, those long limbs reaching for the clothes Kurogane had given to him...covering him up...Nooo, why? No covering up...Please? This time, Kurogane did pinch himself. Hard. Turning angrily. He was acting like some ridiculous adolescent. He _felt_ like some ridiculous adolescent.

After a minute or two Kurogane turned back to face Fai, convinced that by now, surely he must be changed.

He was. Dear God, he was.

Who could've imagined...how did it even make sense, that Fai looked even more delicious wearing Kurogane's shirt and boxers, than not wearing anything at all. The shirt was massively too big for him, one shoulder exposed as it slid down his arm, collar bone exposed...just _begging_ to be lavished. He had to swallow relatively hard.

"Well, Kuro-sama..." Fai said, his eyes narrowed slightly seductively and a smirk on his face. "How do I look?"

He stammered a little in response and immediatly felt like knocking himself unconscious for it. "W-W..Why the hell should I care how you look?" Fai's seductive glance stopped and for a second, the tall man thought he saw a shot of hurt in those cerulean depths. Again, for the hundreth time that night, he felt stupid, but this time for a completely different reason. As Fai turned away and pulled back the covers of his bed, Kurogane reached his decision and before he could change his mind he pressed up behind the mage, enveloping his arms around Fai's front, leaning down to his ear to whisper with a low growl, "But you look damn sexy, you imp mage...and you know it."


	2. I'm so stupid

A/N: Yeah, I think it needed a new title, I wasn't happy with KuroxFai Pop Queen collection and Bedtime Stories is the name of a Madonna album, so I thought "hey, why not?". I had a lot of trouble with this one for some reason, it was my first time writing angst so I wasn't too sure what angle to go from. It's not a completely miserable story though, but I am scared it's way melodramatic. Just to let you know, I am taking requests or at least feel free to request a certain Madonna song for me to base my next oneshot from. XD Enjoy! Please leave a review, I was happy to see that my 'Every blankey should be used once' has over 500 hits, thanks! (but only like 7 reviews :-( )

* * *

I'm so stupid

The night was warm, a darkness surrounded by the chorus of the wheezing wind and penetrated by chirping crickets every so often. The window had been left open, the cool wind teasing the gossamer curtains.

Mesmerized by this repetitive floating motion, Fai watched; his eyes wide and lips slightly parted. A particularly loud chirp snapped him back into reality and he looked up at the man whose chest he was sprawled upon. _Kurogane..._

The tanned man was fast asleep, breathing deeply. Fai shifted his cheek further up Kurogane's body and continued stroking his abdomen which jumped when his pale fingers grazed it lightly. He felt a secure warmth; the ninja's large arm curled around his slim waist, holding him close but not tightly.

Fai thought to himself, _he's beautiful_. He knew how different it had been between them than when he had been with Ashura: with Kurogane it had been loving and slow - so unexpected, but so welcome._ Kurogane is nothing like Ashura_...Fai laughed bitterly.

_But I am. _

_I'm using him, just like Ashura used me: his protector, his weapon.. manipulating me with false sweet sentiments. I'm using Kurogane as my protector. I need someone to protect me for when Ashura comes after me, why not Kurogane? I'm probably doing him a favour, he likes protecting people. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at us, when he takes charge and fights_...Fai scrunched his face up and he gritted his teeth in self-loathing. _I'm pathetic. Disgusting_. He felt the familiar sting in his nose and eyes; warning of the tears that would fall. _Doing him a **favour**? He would die fighting for me if he fell in love with me. He'll be killed. Killed because I'm weak, a weak, needy, sad little coward. _

_Selfish, selfish, selfish...but still...I don't want him to be hurt. But I don't want to get hurt either and this is the only way, isn't it? If he's in love with me then he'll protect me and I won't get hurt._

Fai sniffed and blinked away whatever tears had formed. _You selfish bastard, Fai. I make myself sick. _He snorted softly, knowing he was getting ahead of himself. Had the tall ninja actually told Fai he loved him? God, no. Why would he? The devoted, proud, courageous ninja...in love with a cowardly mage, too pathetic to fight back, pretending to be something he's not? Fai nearly laughed aloud. The silence of the room swallowing any sound from his lips.

Fai froze as Kurogane stirred beneath him, shifting closer, pressing Fai's body into his. The arm wrapped around his waist shifted to his hair where fingers automatically started playing with the wispy strands of pale hair. Fai glanced up to Kurogane's face and saw a twin set of blood red eyes half-opened, gazing at him gently. Fai felt a hot swoop in his stomach, his heart shot into his throat.

_Oh, what I have I done? I can't do this. I know I'm a bastard but I just...can't do it. I don't want him to be hurt because of **me**_. _I'm not worth anything. Especially dying over. That's why I never fight back. I'm a worthless fool. _Fai sighed, and glanced upwards again. _It would be easy, so easy to push him away forever, to make him not fall in love with me, to be rid of him and love forever. So why don't I? Why can't I push him away?_

Kurogane trailed his hand down to Fai's back, his thumb moving in absent-minded circles. He placed a kiss on Fai's forehead, angled just on his shoulder. Again, Fai felt that sweet and strange dropping feeling in his stomach and throat, it gave him the urge to both hold Kurogane tightly and to run away at the same time.

_Oh, Gods, I'm in love with him._ He rested his head back on Kurogane's chest. He could feel his heart beating a little faster. _Then, if I love him, why am I doing this? Surely, if I love him, the incentive to get him away from me - from danger - would be obvious. So, why did I do it?_

_Hah. Because I couldn't **not** do it. When those lips kissed me, when those arms held me with such intensity in those eyes...how could I not give in?_ Fai remembered breaking, upset and crying like the pitiful loser he was; then the warmth, the distinct feeling of being rescued, gentle caresses building to a desperate need for more until exquisite pleasure burned like fire throughout his body and when Kurogane finally entered him, a feeling of completion, of it being utterly right. Their bodies becoming one with slow, deep thrusts, limbs tangled, the air thick and warm with moans, panting and whimpers braking the silent night...

But Fai knew the outcome if they confessed love. Only pain and heartbreak awaited them. It just couldn't end happily, could it?...He would have to end it between them. Feeling sadder than he thought he would, Fai pushed himself up, out of Kurogane's embrace and started to get out of the bed.

"Hey." Fai paused as Kurogane sat up beside him. The height difference, even when sitting up in bed, was still obvious. One of Kurogane's large, calloused hands touched the light hair again. Looking directly into his sapphire eyes as he placed the strand of hair behind his ear, Fai felt the tears prick his eyes again as a finger traced down his cheek, a gentle kiss marked the end of the idle finger's journey. The pale mage grasped the hand. "You're not tired?" Fai didn't answer or move, staring at their clasped hands. "Fai?" He snapped out of his trance and found himself immediately lost in the depths Kurogane's eyes. His emotions overriding his logic, heart over mind, a tear made it's way down a porcelain cheek.

"I love you."

_I'm so stupid._

**_Fin_**


	3. What it feels like for a girl

A/N: Okay, before this provokes all sorts of flames about this story being an insult to both Fai and Kurogane's general maleness, I just want to say that I came up with this on a mad whim based from the song title. Also, I liked the idea, so screw you if you don't! (Woah, defensive! ¬¬) I think we girlies get a better deal than men and I just wanted to show Kurogane how so. Although prostates...definetly more fun than periods. I wanted to do a little more, but i thought I was pushing it. If everyone likes it, I might do a revised version later. Enjoy! (I think this story may get banned. If so, look for it on my Livejournal.)

Review please!

**Warning: gender fucked!Kurogane, bottom!Kurogane, crossdressing!Fai, severe humour and/or fluff, filthy smex, not properly beta-ed. Very NC-17.**

* * *

It had all happened so quickly, Fai really didn't have a clue what _had_ just happened and by the looks on Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona's faces they were just as confused as he was. Fai turned the corridor stared at the bathroom door, blinking once...twice...three times.

"Kuro-chip?" he called.

"GO AWAY!" Fai jumped, giving a small yelp at the extremely loud yell and scratched his cheek before facing the group again. The projection of Yuuko laughed girlishly and her eyes glinted mischieviously. Well...evilly, really. But Fai didn't believe that was what he saw. Yuuko wasn't mad...? The question mark was not...er...questionable. Fai giggled.

"Well, if that's all, Mokona? I really should be getting ready."

"Uhm..." Syaoran said vaguely, as if he were going to ask the witch just what exactly had happened to the currently swearing ninja, however, he was cut off by Mokona.

"Yup, Yuuko! Have fun!" The projection smriked one last time and disappeared.

The silence lasted quite a few seconds after another screaming curse that came from the bathroom sounded throughout the house.

"Kurogane-san?" Sakura said, her voice was so small even a mouse would've had to strain to hear it. "Uhm, are you alright?" There was no reply, Fai could only assume Kurogane was biting his lip and counting from ten...thousand to stop himself swearing at the princess.

"Sakura-chan, why don't we all go out for some tea and by the time we come back, Kuro-chan will be feeling a bit more socialble, okay?" he grinned.

"Okay, I'll go get Syaoran-kun!" she ran off down the hall calling for the boy.

Fai stepped towards the door lightly and tapped it even more gently, "They're gone. Kuro-ai, do you want, " he hoped he wouldn't be too embarrassed, "...want me to get you some medicine while I'm out?"

There was a shuffling sound, "Medicine won't help _this, _you bastard!"

"Taking it out on me won't help you any!" he frowned, "you brought it on yourself, you can't go around calling mighty and powerful witches..." he sighed, "dead pidgeon fart suckers, Kuro-tan." he barely concealed a snort, he was trying to scold after all! But he swore --and he wasn't kidding-- he nearly fainted when he heard the usually reserved ninja say that "It's also awful to say demeaning things about women, Kuro-quack. I know Yuuko-san didn't appreciate when you told her to get back into the kitchen where she belongs and to get a hold of her emotions, "you vile sack of estrogen" I think you said at some point. Honestly, you should learn to control that temper."

Silence.

"Shut up."

Fai sighed, "So, you don't want medicine?"

"No!"

"What's wrong, Kuro-rin?"

"Look, just go the hell away, you interfering bastard!"

Fai's eyes betrayed his hurt and then anger, "No! _You_ look! I'm sick of your macho 'I'm so damn tough' complex and your nasty temper! Why don't you calm down? I'm your lover and I'm only trying to help you! I'm going out and by the time I get back I want you to have _your_ emotions under control and apologise to Yuuko --although I _should_ make you apologise to the _entire female population_, Mr _'thrown away by my princess'!"_

Silence, again. Fai regretted saying that last part. Actually, he _really_ regretted it.

"Kuro-ai, I'm sor-"

"Just leave me alone." he couldn't see him, but Fai knew he had hurt his feelings. Not wanting to make him angry again, Fai decided it was best to walk away for now.

Inside, the bathroom Kurogane sighed as he heard the footsteps walking away. "Bastard." he scrunched his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was all that witch's fault, she had been deliberatly pushing his buttons to piss him off. Then, she just had go ahead and flaunt his sword --Ginryuu-- in front of him like it was a toy. The dark haired man couldn't believe that bitch actually used her magic on him. That evil smirk and then a horrible cooling sensation on his lower body, followed by...He looked down again and he suddenly felt like weeping. How was he going to fix this?

Later that evening, the group returned, laden with shopping bags and all exhausted. Fai had felt guilt ridden the entire day, so much so, he had done a little extra shopping for himself and Kurogane...very personal shopping for him and Kurogane.

"I think you three should go to bed, you look like you're about to fall asleep on you feet." They did, of course, Fai wouldn't manipulate them like that, but he had ulterior motives obviously. Mokona was already snoozing happily in Sakura's arms, Fai smiled as the other two yawned.

"Night, Fai-san," Syaoran said. The princess followed him down to their own rooms.

The slim blond gathered his bags together and headed down the hall to his shared room with Kurogane. He walked cautiously, the cold reception he was bound to get from the ninja was palpable in the air and he breathed deeply, trying to ignore the metaphorical chill emanating from the room. When he walked in, Kurogane was already in bed; at the very edge; furtherest away from Fai's side. Fai frowned, somewhat angry that Kurogane --who was blatantly pretending to be asleep-- wasn't talking to him, but he also found a bit funny. Kurogane was sulking. It was actually quite cute. He smirked to himself, already feeling quite excited about the little gifts he had for himself and Kurogane. Fai, wordlessly went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

After a few minutes Kurogane opened his eyes and glared at the bathroom door. How dare Fai not be speaking to him, _he _was the one who was supposed to be sulking. Not Fai. He shifted, uncomfortable wearing pyjama bottoms. Kurogane after all was a manly man and this meant sleeping naked or in boxers! It was too warm as well. He shifted, more angrily this time, he was frustrated, uncomfortable, too warm and that damn mage was being more infuriating than usua-

"Kurogane." he stopped this train of thought as he heard Fai say his name. His actual name. "Look at me." His voice was so soft, but it had a commanding edge to it that made the red eyed man sit up in the bed, sheets falling to expose his chest. Now, all train of thought stopped. Wait...died. All train of thought died. Absolutely dead. It died so dead that his inner voice started saying weird things like, "guh-huh" and "died so dead."

There stood Fai, without doubt, the loveliest creature on this world --in any world. He was wearing what appeared to be a corset, a matching thong and a garter around his right thigh. All of it was a pale blue; making the blue in his eyes swim warmly, the corset had light designs in navy in places. The open window beside him allowed the slighest of breezes, playing with his flaxen hair. The moonlight that poured into the room was seemingly absorbed by him. He looked etheral, celestial and utterly entrancing. It was beauty personified and Kurogane was in awe of him. It was a pure, otherworldly sort of beauty that not only comes from a physical appearance, but an attached feeling...

Not to mention, he was fucking sexy as hell. His body was all long, soft lines and delicate muscles. His delicious lips pouted slightly and his hooded sapphires dared him to move. Kurogane was never one to back down from a challenge. He got out of bed and walked towards Fai, his eyes locked on his the entire time. He almost felt guilty for shielding the dancing eyes of the moon from the mage. He towered over him, his own eyes burning. He could hear Fai's gentle beathing as he looked up into his scarlet eyes, he looked apprehensive as if he feared the ninja yelling at him or something. It was so quiet.

"May I kiss you?" Kurogane said. Fai's eyes widened and he nodded and blushed. With the permission he thought such purity deserved he leaned down to Fai as he mutually went on his tiptoes. Before their lips met they spent a moment just looking into each others eyes and sharing the same breath. Then Kurogane whispered, "I love you." and their lips met. Heads tilted, it was so faint at first --Kurogane had complete control, before he pressed more firmly with more skill; moving his jaw and massaging Fai's lips with his own. He delighted in the feel of them before the taste of them. He moved his tongue over his fuller bottom lip and then sweeped it into Fai's mouth. The tongues caressing shyly. Hearts fluttering pleasantly, Fai gasped as he felt a large, warm hand graze his arm; trailing teasingly down until Kurogane held his owm smaller hand and brought it up, between their bodies and not far away from their hearts. He felt himself pressed firmly by the small of his back into Kurogane. They were so close and it was much more intimate than anything they'd ever done before (and that was saying something!). It had to be the most romantic moment of his life and Fai felt the blush deepen across his pale face.

He sighed into the sensations and developed the kiss into something more passioante. It was a moment or two before he realised something was very different. By now, in their heavy make-out session there was sufficent gropage ensuring that Fai had an obvious erection. But Kurogane...was not responding at all. Fai was pressed very closely to him so if Kurogane was even slightly hard he would definetly feel it. Come to think of it, he was pressed close enough that if Kurogane...

"Kuro-chan." Fai suddenly broke the kiss, concerned. "Where is your penis?"

Silence.

Kurogane was suddenly so angry at himself he honestly would have beaten himself to bloody pulp with a manjuu-bun if he had one. Damn Fai! Damn him and his thought killing sexiness! How could he forget? The one thing he promised not to do was get turned on by Fai and vice versa.

"Kuro-chan." Fai said, sounding less concerned for the ninja's physical well being and more freaked out. An eyebrow raised.

"That fucking witch." Fai 'ooohed'.

"She took away your..."

"Yes." Now Fai looked totally horrified.

"B-b-b--but...we _need_ that!" Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Is sex the only thing you think about?"

"Well, what else would I use your penis for?"

"Stop saying penis!" Fai's face twisted horribly as though he was trying very hard not to laugh. "Don't even think about laughing." Fai's nostrils flared and he bit his lip. "Don't do it, Fai." Fai tried to compose himself. "But that's not the worst part." Fai's face was suddenly concerned again.

"What?"

"That bitch...she's given me...lady bits."

Fai couldn't possibly have stopped laughing even if Ashura himself had walked in.

"You bastard, stop laughing. This is humiliating!"

"I'm sorry, Kuro-tan. That's just so unbelievable." Catching his breath, he smiled, "It is quite funny though. Admit it!" Fai's sparkling eyes made him grin in spite of himself.

"Maybe a bi- HELL NO! Now, come on. Let's just go to sleep. It _will_ wear off, won't it?"

"It's most likely. If not, just apologise."

Kurogane frowned, he didn't like that idea at all. "Che. Come on, bed." He had just settled into a sense of security when Fai grabbed his hand roughly and whirled him around again, a seductive look crossed his face.

"Oh, Kuro-pu, you can't possibly think that I'm going to pass up an opportunity like this. You can't even imagine the pictures in my head right now. Tonight, Kuro-ai, I'm going to blow your mind."

Kurogane gulped. "You're not serious. are you? You're insane! With me with _this_ and you wearing, " he gulped, "that...we're practically women!"

"I still have my..." Kurogane glared. "So, really it'd be like heterosexual sex. But oh-so much more fun." Fai, Kurogane realised, was a big pervert.

Fai's eyes glinted as he began with Kurogane's nipples, giving the warm skin sweet nips and long licks causing the ninja to shudder, he cradled Fai's head. The blond brought him down for a ferverent kiss, their tongues battling passionately, as they separated a trail of saliva still connected them and Fai immediately went for Kurogane's sweet spot, just behind his earlobe. He suckled there and nipped affectionately, the black haired man groaned loudly and groped Fai's bare ass, his fingers snaked underneath the thin material of the thong; teasing Fai's entrance and crevice with it, he moaned lowly into Kurogane's throat.

Kurogane felt...strange. He knew --of course-- how the female body responded when aroused, but to actually feel it for himself...It was so peculiar. He was breathing heavily and he felt hot all over. He could feel little swoops in his lower stomach and something was throbbing. Not painfully, but in a way that sent shivers down his spine and was very satisfying when he ground himself against Fai's leg. He moaned. "Fai..." He heard a soft laugh.

Fai's hand caressed the rock hard muscle of his chest, down to stroking the lower abdomen playfully. Then, he slipped a hand under the elastic of the pyjamas. He could still feel prickly hair, but when his hand went lower, it was true...Kuro-chi definetly had...lady bits. He looked at Kurogane and was surprised to see actual vulnerability in the red orbs. Fai moved his fingers into the soft, damp folds, Kurogane's eyes fluttered closed and a bright blush settled across his dark cheeks. Fai, with skill, moved his thumb upwards slowly, using the wetness to slowly rub his clit. Kurogane cried out softly. Fai watched. Kurogane gripped his shoulders as his knees and legs trembled.

"Bed, I think." Fai whispered and Kurogane nodded; gasping. "Lay down." Kurogane did as he was told. Fai leaned over him and they kissed, it wasn't overly passionate, nor was it tender. It spoke of comfort, protection and kindness. Kurogane felt so vulnerable, he didn't like it but he felt safe with Fai and then he felt silly for feeling so 'girlish' over something like this. It was only sex. Even if it was unusual. Fai slowly kissed his way down the ninja's body and began removing the pyjamas. "Stop." Kurogane said. He hadn't meant to, it just came out. He felt so embarrassed. Fai's head darted up.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I don't want you to see. It's humiliating." Fai's eyes softened and he shifted up into Kurogane's lap. He touched his face with the back of his hand, his eyes compassionate.

"If you don't want to, I won't force it. I love you, Kurogane." Inside, Fai didn't see why it was so embarrassing. He thought it was very sexy, "But your body isn't what's important to me. I just want to be with you."

Silence.

"Like hell."

"Shush!" Fai giggled, "Okay, your body is _very_ important to me. But I promise you I won't laugh, I love you." He raised his eyebrows, pouting, asking for the 'go-ahead'. Kurogane nodded, his arousal getting the better of him. "Okay." Fai said again. This time, he didn't waste any time and he removed the pyjamas quickly, notcing the damp patch on them from Kurogane's sex. He stared. Now there was something you didn't see every day. It wasn't funny. But it was definetly strange.

"Wow. What does it feel like?"

"Fucking weird! Now, come on!"

Fai smirked, "So eager, Kuro-chan." He trailed a finger down the small bundle of nerves and stroked again, gently. "Uuuh-ah! Fai!" He watched the dark haired man's reactions very carefully. He was so responsive. Like a virgin --which technically he was. Kurogane whimpered and cried out. His toes curled. Fai slicked up his fingers again and rubbed one side in tiny circular motions, earning a surprised, high pitched cry from the highly aroused man he was playing with every time he touched him. "Fai!"

"How does it feel?"

"S-s- ah! So g-good. More!" the last part was considerably more agressive. The blond laughed darkly, listening to the hopelessly aroused ninja whimper and moan. It was delicious, Fai loved it when he had control. Not that he didn't enjoy himself the other way around either, it was amazing both ways, but he did love seeing Kurogane like this. Completely giving in to his wants and desires with little inhibition and just simply enjoying it.

Kurogane was writhing on a wonderful, constant stream of ecstacy. He pleaded with Fai and continued high pitched calls --very embarrassing, he thought. Fai's fingers were fucking _magic_, Kurogane realised he must've been with women before. He felt a prang of jealousy, but quickly forgot about it as the sensation changed suddenly. A velvety tongue lapped at his wet folds and Kurogane gasped sharply. The tongue licked it's way up to his clit again where Fai applied more pressure and sucked it lightly. Kurogane positively screamed. It was so different! But still so good! He felt fingers at his "usual" entrance, slowly pushing their way in, using the producing juices from his sex as lubrication. He stretched him carefully with two fingers, going in deeper; searching. "There!" Kurogane yelled, "Oh fucking God, yes!" The stimulation from both prostate and clitoris was sending him higher than he'd ever been before. He began thrusting himself on Fai's fingers. It was beyond amazing, it was mind blowing, it...stopped.

"Wha..?" He mumurred, attempting to sit up, the pleasure still waving over him.

"I need to take these clothes off, Kuro-myu." Kurogane was sad to see them come off. He leaned forward and kissed Fai messily before helping undo the corset, he took it off and kissed Fai's nipples. "Aaah, Kuro-chan. I want you _now_." Kurogane slid the thong down Fai's creamy white thighs, being careful to not pull off the garter.

"You are definetly wearing this again sometime." Fai unfolded his legs to help it come off. The mage just looked so wanton that the warrior wanted to ravish him: he leaned down and feasted on the inner thighs, giving his length a long lick. Fai trembled. That garter was_ very _nice, he removed it partially with his teeth, stroking Fai's cock languidly as he did so, then pulled it the rest of the way off.

They shared another messy kiss and Kurogane felt himself pushed back down onto the pillows. He braced himself for the inevitable pain of penetration. As Fai finally entered him, and started thrusting deeply: hitting his prostate every time, Kurogane made a mental note to thank that witch. Fai's fingers still worked on his clitoris and the fingers of his other hand were thrusting in his newly acquired hole. Oh, God, it was way too much. He felt like he was going to explode, his entire body hummed with pure, overwhelming pleasure. He was crying out breathlessly and then louder as the ecstacy wracked his entire body. He was going higher and higher and _Holy God! _He thrashed and _screamed_ as he orgasmed, feeling more wetness gush as Fai's fingers still _'shlicked' _in and out of him, hearing the slaps of flesh on flesh, seeing Fai's flushed face thrown back as his own climax took him, filling Kurogane. Nothing existed for that one moment. Nothing, except him, Fai and fireworks.

When he came to, his hands were still clenched in the bedsheets, a sheen of seat coated his body and the one that had collapsed on top of him. Both were panting heavily, gasping for breath. They were such a mess. Kurogane rolled Fai off of him and pulled his body close to him as Fai put his arms around his chest and rested his head there.

"Wasn't that fun?"

"Che."

"It's fun being a girl, don't you think?" Kurogane frowned. He didn't think it was worth all the screaming fits, crying and general evilness. Not to mention the hassle they seemed to have with their hips and/or wardrobe. No, it was much more fun being a man.

But that was fucking amazing.

"Well, it looks like you'll have to apologise to Yuuko, Kuro-pip."

Hrmm...maybe in a day or two.


End file.
